


I don't even like coffee anyway

by quirkynugget



Series: in a sea of people my eyes will always search for you [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkynugget/pseuds/quirkynugget
Summary: Making a pit stop at a local coffee shop on their way home from the park, the two women don't realise where they actually are at first. Until the sound of someone dropping a cup of coffee onto the floor sends Emily into a flashback.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: in a sea of people my eyes will always search for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I don't even like coffee anyway

**Monday, September 30 th 2024.**

“ _Right, c’mon. Let’s go!_ ” Beca yelled across the park as she watched the little girl fly down the slide again with the biggest grin on her face. Squealing in pure excitement. It was her favourite piece of equipment at the park. The three-year-old spent most of their time at the park simply going up and down the slide. “ _If you come now without a fuss, we’ll stop off on the way and get a hot chocolate. How does that sound?_ ” The small woman suggested as she walked over to the slide, hand-in-hand with her girlfriend.

Milly’s head shot up at her mother’s words and her cute chocolatey eyes grew wide. Sat on her bum at the bottom of the slide. Staring at Beca for a moment in some sort of trance. It took her a minute to shake it off and clambered up off the floor, running as fast as her little legs would carry her, over to her moms. “ _Go go go!_ ” The little girl cheered, jumping up and down. Normally when they had to leave the park, Milly got sad and sometimes threw a tantrum. But with the agreement of a hot chocolate seemed to get her moving without kicking up a fuss.

“ _Good girl, Milly._ ” Emily smiled at her daughter as the little family headed out of the park. The sun was shining and the two women had the day off. It was very rare they had the same day off together to be able to do something as a family, but they were always thankful when it happened. “ _Have you had a nice day, baby?_ ” The taller woman questioned. A small giggle slipping from between her lips as she watched the little girl jumping from square to square a little ahead of her moms as they walked.

It took the three-year-old a moment to respond, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated. A habit she’d picked up from Beca. And both were extremely adorable when they pulled that face. “ _Yep! Me slided downda slide lots and lots._ ” Milly nodded as she continued jumping. Informing her mom what she’d done as if the two of them hadn’t been watching her the whole time.

“ _You did!_ ” Emily nodded with a smile. Giggling at her daughter. A small sigh escaping her mouth at the content feeling she had bubbling in the pit of her stomach. “ _You like the slide don’t you?_ ” The younger woman questioned, raising an eyebrow as she watched Milly jumping around like a jumping jack. It always amazed her how much energy the tiny human had inside her body. But then she remembered, the three-year-old had her DNA and remembered how energetic she was a child. Then she understood. It all made so much sense when she thought about it in that way.

Milly nodded and the family soon enough, finally got to the coffee shop that happened to be on their route home. The three-year-old ran off ahead to the small building. Barely containing her excitement to have a hot chocolate. She always insisted that the drink had cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles on top. It wasn’t something the couple let their daughter have often, rather saving it for special occasions or as a little treat. And since she’d been well behaved on their small shopping trip, they’d decided to reward Milly with the promise of the drink if they left now. Knowing the little girl would do anything if it meant she would be able to have the drink.

“ _Mills, slow down. Wait for me and mommy, please!_ ” The small woman called to her daughter. Beca was the one that did the more, telling off. Not that they ever had to shout at Milly for anything, but when the little girl had done something a little on the naughty side, it was the older woman that scolded their daughter. Not in a bad way, it was just Emily got far too emotional over disciplining the three-year-old. That’s not to say that Beca wasn’t the fun parent. She certain could be, it’s just they sort of had their own parenting roles.

The little girl stopped in her tracks and almost ‘stood to attention’, waiting for her moms to catch up with her, rolling her eyes at how slow they seemed. A habit she’d picked up from Beca. Much to Emily’s annoyance. She couldn’t blame her girlfriend though; it was super cute and funny when Milly pouted. Or rolled her eyes. Their daughter was slowly growing sassier with her personality.

“ _Well done, sweetie. Let’s go!_ ” Emily smiled and took Milly’s hand. She’d dropped Beca’s and swapped it for her daughter’s instead. As they headed into the small café, feeling the little girl pull her towards a table near the window. “ _Hey, not so fast, baby. You’re hurting mommy’s arm._ ” The taller woman softly spoke out with a little warning. Both letting go of each other’s hands as Milly climbed up and into the booth.

Beca scanned her eyes across the menu briefly and gave a small nod as she approached the counter to order. Of course, she ordered Milly a hot chocolate and decided on getting both herself and her girlfriend a coffee. She quickly added on the end that she wanted a piece of cake. Deciding the three could share it as a little treat. Stepping away from the counter and to the other end to wait for the drinks, the small woman glanced over at her girls. A soft smile against her lips with her eyes fixated on the pair of them. Milly really was a mix of both of them. She had the energy and excitement of her mommy and the sassiness and sometimes grumpy nature of her mama. A good balance you could say.

Soon enough, her order was made and the barista placed the items on a tray, to make it easier for the brunette to carry over to the table. Grabbing both sides of the piece of plastic, Beca navigated her way through the tables and chairs over to her family. “ _Here we go!_ ” The small woman announced as she placed the tray down onto the table. Sliding into the booth opposite Emily and Milly. Chuckling as she watched her daughter’s eyes grow wide. Plonking herself down on the seat next to her mommy, excited for her hot chocolate.

“ _You’ll have to wait, baby. It’s too hot for you right now._ ” Emily softly spoke and brushed some lose strands of hair behind the little girl’s ear. Her hair a little messy from them being at the park. It had been windy and with all the running around the three-year-old had been doing, her brunette locks were a bit wild. Falling in front of her face as she looked up with her cute little puppy dog eyes. “ _What do we say to mama for the drink, Milly?_ ” The younger woman questioned, raising an eyebrow at the little girl.

“ _Fank woo, mama!_ ” Milly spoke out proudly and put a hand over her mouth. She kissed her palm and then moved her hand away. Signalling she was trying to blow Beca a kiss. It was something they’d been teaching her to do ever since she was a baby. A little grin present on her mouth. Eyes now fixated on the piece of cake in the centre of the table.

Beca let out a small chuckle and shook her head. Another thing Milly took after Beca with, food. The little girl loved her food and the small woman was proud her daughter was a foodie. She couldn’t wait till the three-year-old was old enough to go food tasting with her, since the activity wasn’t Emily’s thing. “ _Good girl, Milly._ ” The brunette beamed and glanced up to her girlfriend for a moment. “ _Hmm, I think since you’ve been such a good girl today, you can share some of mama’s cake. What do you think, mommy?_ ” The older woman suggested and asked for her girlfriend’s approval.

Milly nodded enthusiastically and then turned back to Emily. Seemingly waiting to hear for her mommy’s agreement. Her eyes big and hopeful that her other mom would agree. “ _Pwease, mommy? Me beed good._ ” The little girl tried to explain with the cutest expression on her face. The famous ‘sweet and innocent’ look that neither of her moms could say no to her when she pulled.

“ _I can’t say no to that cute little face._ ” Emily responded, scrunching up her nose and booping her daughter’s own. A content smile on her face as she watched Milly’s eyes light up when she heard her mommy agreeing to letting her have some cake. Clapping her hands to show her excitement and turned back to Beca. The younger woman’s eyes were fixated on her little family. Watching the three-year-old’s face light up as she took the mouthful of cake off the fork in Beca’s outstretched hand.

It was then that Emily jumped at the sound of a pottery cup or plate of some sort falling onto the hard flooring of the coffee shop and smashing into tiny pieces. It seemed to happen in slow motion as her head snapped round and eyes fixated on the commotion a few feet away. Her mind going into a flashback from six years ago. To the time she met her fiancé in this very coffee shop. Something the pair didn’t notice at first that it was the place they met and even had their first date.

******************************

**FLASHBACK**

**Saturday, March 31 st 2018**

_Honestly at this point, Beca felt like if she rolled her eyes one more time this morning, they’d roll so far back into her head that they’d stick like that and never come back. The brunette gritted her teeth as she listened to her best friend practically beg her down the phone to let her set the small woman up on a date. Despite the fact the younger of the pair tried to decline the suggestion each time it was brought up, Chloe didn’t seem to be taking ‘no’ for an answer. Placing her coffee cup down on the table next to her laptop, the brunette let a deep puff of breath fall from her mouth. Slowly getting more irritated by the second the longer they spoke._

_Beca had the day off from work and instead of sitting alone in her apartment to work on some mixes, the small woman decided to go to her local coffee shop. Mainly for the company more than anything else. She was alone, but the business of people coming and going from the place felt a little comforting. And she didn’t feel like she was there by herself at all. Enjoying people watching every so often. She was in the middle of working on a mix when the redhead called. Wanting to ignore her friend knowing she’d keep being asked about the idea of a ‘blind’ date, but she couldn’t bring herself to ignore the older woman._

“Chlo, I appreciate the thought and everything. But my answer is still no.” _Beca politely shut down the idea when she finally got the chance to speak after Chloe rambled on and on about this girl she knew from work. “I’m not looking for another relationship right now. I’d rather focus on work.” She sighed and explained to her friend. Tyring to give a good excuse. Knowing if she tried to fob the redhead off, it wouldn’t work. She hoped her words would sink into the older woman’s head. Letting a sigh fall from her mouth as she sat back on her chair and her eyes scanned around the room._

“You’re so boring! You should get back out there. I want you bringing a plus one to our wedding.” _The other woman simply responded back and Beca bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. It seemed like everything she was saying was just going right over Chloe’s head. The redhead had been pestering her for weeks on bringing a plus one to herself and Aubrey’s wedding. Insisting the younger woman didn’t come alone. Much to the brunette’s annoyance._

 _Counting to five silently in her mind, Beca took another deep breath. Opening her mouth to respond again until she felt hot liquid being practically poured into her lap. Her eyes snapped up and locked with a very embarrassed barista with a hand over her mouth. The small woman looked down at her lap and cursed. “Fuck!” She grumbled, seemingly even more annoyed than she already was. If Chloe’s pestering wasn’t enough, this was quite frankly the cherry on the cake, so to speak._ “Chloe, I’ve gotta go. Somethings come up!” _The brunette quickly spoke and disconnected the call. Pulling out her earphones and pushing the chair away from the table. Looking down at her coffee-stained white jeans._

“Oh my stars!” _The taller woman gasped, eyes wide and looking at Beca apologetically._ “I’m so sorry! I’m so clumsy. Let me get you some paper towels.” _The fellow brunette nervously rambled and rushed behind the counter to retrieve something for the customer to clean herself up with, a look of horror plastered across her face when she returned back to Beca and handed her the towel._ “I’m so sorry!” _She fumbled once again, unable to take her eyes away from the older woman. Inside, it was safe to say she was having a slight gay panic. After all, the woman she’d just spilt coffee all over was so beautiful it made Emily’s heartrate increase._

“Hey, calm down. It’s ok.” _Beca smiled softly to the nervous worker. Being polite to the younger woman even though her patience was thinning by the second. Mainly from her conversation with Chloe and now this. Why didn’t she just stay home?_ “It’s pretty much just soaked through. No saving these things now.” _The small woman gave a shrug and dabbed the towel against her lap._ “I’m sure it’ll come out in the wash. Or if not, it’s no big deal. They’re just pants.” _She added, her tone of voice trying to not come across as annoyed._

 _Emily’s eyes were wide as she looked at the small woman, her heart racing in her chest. Gulping as the other woman finally raised her gaze from her lap and looked at the taller woman. Their eyes locked for a moment and everything around the younger woman felt like it froze in time. She felt like they were the only two people in the room. Despite how busy the place actually was at that moment._ “I-I’m so sorry.” _The taller woman stuttered, a blush spreading across her cheeks under Beca’s gaze._

 _A warm smile grew across Beca’s lips as her eyes were fixated on the blushing barista’s own._ “Don’t worry about it, sweetie. It’s ok. No big deal.” _The small woman spoke, her expression and tone softening as she was now fully able to look at the younger woman. And by that, she totally checked the brunette out. Her eyes roamed the younger woman’s body with a small smile tugging at her lips. Raising an eyebrow as she saw the other woman clearly looking flustered. It was amusing to Beca._

 _The barista went to open her mouth to utter out words, but she found nothing was coming out. She just looked like a fish with an open mouth. Quickly snapping it back closed again when she realised she probably looked like an absolute idiot._ “Sorry.” _Emily mumbled yet again. Cursing herself in her mind for not being able to say anything else right now. She felt like she’d lost the ability to talk. The small woman seemed a little intimidating. Despite her being about 5ft tall. And the younger woman was much taller. Oh and the fellow brunette was also extremely attractive. In her white, ripped, sexy skinny jeans, a low-cut matching coloured top that complimented her boobs well and a black leather jacket. Beca basically screamed big gay energy. And it made the taller woman squirm inside._

“You’re cute!” _Beca commented with a slight smirk tugging against her lips. Knowing full well that her words would only make the younger woman even more nervous. However, at the same time, she was absolutely flirting with the taller woman. She was stood up and the height of the fellow brunette made her even more attractive. The older woman loved her women taller than she was, which wasn’t too hard to do since she was only 5’2._

“I, uh, I-“ _Emily stuttered out like an idiot. Completely making a fool out of herself in front of the woman she’d spilt coffee all over. If the ground could just swallow her up right now that would be great. Because there was nothing in the world that was worse than this moment right now._ “-can I uh, get you another drink? On the house, of course.” _The younger woman mumbled nervously. Biting down on her lower lip._

 _The small woman did try to move the smirk away from being plastered across her face, but it wouldn’t stay away._ “It actually wasn’t my drink you spilled.” _Beca commented with the raise of an eyebrow as she saw the blush against Emily’s cheeks. Knowing her flirting was working and she’d only said two words. So she tried out her next tack tick._ “But if you wanna make it up to me, you could buy me a drink tonight.” _The older woman boldly stated. Eyes fixated on the embarrassed brunette._

 _Emily’s eyes widened as she heard the words that fell from the stranger’s lips. This couldn’t be happening right now. Surely not? This must have been some weird dream she was having and soon enough she’d wake up. And if she did, she’d definitely feel disappointed that she actually hadn’t crossed paths with the older woman._ “I, uh, yes. Ok. Sure. Yeah.” _The younger woman stuttered and agreed. A nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t meant to spill the hot liquid all over this small woman’s lap, but she was slowly starting to think that maybe it was fate that she did._

_It was something that Emily believed in strongly. The brunette believed that everything happened for a reason. That fate and true love existed. And that everyone had a soul mate. Some found theirs early on and some wouldn’t find theirs for years. Having to experience a ton of other things along the way. Now she wasn’t saying that they would be destined to be together, but she believed all of this happened for a reason._

_What didn’t help her just brush this interaction off either, was the fact that it had just turned 11:11 on her watch that she was paying attention too rather than what she was doing when she spilt the drink in Beca’s lap. Another reason she fully believed this was supposed to happen._

_Biting down on her bottom lip, the younger woman watched as Beca reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a card. She held her hand out to pass it over to Emily and with a slight shaky hand, the taller woman took it. Their hands and fingers brushing together slightly._ “That’s my card. Drop me a text when you finish and we’ll arrange for somewhere to go.” _The older woman smiled warmly. Not even bothering to ask if the brunette was old enough to drink. She just assumed she was and luckily, Emily was 21._

“Oh, uh yeah. I sure will.” _Emily nodded. Managing to actually talk to the small woman without stuttering for once. Still feeling incredibly embarrassed for how much of an idiot she made herself look. First impressions really do count and here she was being a complete dork. However, it clearly didn’t bother Beca. Because she’d been basically prompted on taking the older woman for a drink. Wait, now she was left wondering if this was a date or literally just an apology drink._ “I’m really sorry again about the pants.” _The brunette spoke out with ease. Biting the inside of her cheek. Trying to play it cool._

“Don’t worry about it sweetie.” _Beca commented with a warm smile. Happy with the way the use of the pet name visibly made the younger woman blush._ “They’re just pants. No harm done and none of us were hurt.” _The older woman added. Closing her laptop lid to put it away and grabbing her phone from the table as she got ready to leave. Deciding that it was time to go back home now. And because she wanted to change out of her damp pants. This was not the kind of damp she meant when she wanted wet pants. And they were the wrong type of pants that were wet._

 _Emily gave a small nod and just stood there, eyes fixated on Beca as she put away all her things. Throwing her laptop bag over her shoulder and heading over to the exit. She turned on her heel to look at the younger woman and flashed her a wink._ “Call me.” _The small woman stated before pulling the door open and leaving the store. Smiling as she looked at the brunette on her way past the window until she was out of sight. It seemed for a moment that Emily was frozen to the spot. Simply staring at the door where Beca had left from only moments ago. Pinching her arm a little and letting out a yelp._

_Yep! This was definitely not a dream._

_Yes! That did totally happen._

_Oh. Now she had to compose herself and get back to work._

_The taller woman needed to get back to work and focus on making herself busy. Wanting desperately for her shift to be over as quick as possible. Already excited to see Beca again. Wait, she didn’t even know the woman’s name. Pulling the card out of the pocket she’d stuffed it inside, a warm smile appeared across her lips when she read the older woman’s name on the card._ “Beca Mitchell.” _Emily hummed with a slight nod._ “I like it.” _She commented before putting the card back into her pocket and getting back to work._

_That smile was across her face for the rest of her shift. Nothing was ever going to wipe it away. Although, she wouldn’t mind the small woman kissing it away. But she needed to not think about that right now. It wasn’t the time to be thinking of things like that. Not now and not here. She couldn’t wait to call the brunette once she’d finished her shift and arrange somewhere for them to go for a drink. There was something in the pit of Emily’s stomach telling her that there was going to be something special about this bond she felt that was forming with the small woman. And she was excited to see what will happen on their sort of ‘date’. She believed that was what it was, but she was sure to keep it to herself to stop herself from getting disappointed if she was getting the wrong end of the stick._

_However, she was completely correct in her assumption._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

******************************

“ _Earth to Emily!_ ” Beca’s voice called out for the millionth time. Trying to grab the younger woman’s attention after she realised her fiancé hadn’t been listening to what she was talking about. It was then that she’d glanced up and noticed the look on the brunette’s face that showed she was in some sort of a trance. “ _Em, are you ok?_ ” The small woman’s voice spoke out again. Bringing the other woman out of her daze.

Emily blinked a couple of times at her fiancé and shook her head to bring herself out of the trance she’d been in for the past few minutes. “ _S-sorry._ ” The younger woman mumbled out and focused back on the present. Frowning slightly as she adjusted to the atmosphere that surrounded her again. “ _Just hearing someone dropping that coffee cup sent me into a flashback of when we met. I didn’t realise when we got here, this was the exact coffee shop._ ” The taller woman spoke with a beaming smile growing across her face as she slowly looked at every detail around the room. She did think it looked familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on why. And then she realised it was the exact place they met in almost 7 years ago.

The older woman took a moment to really look where they were for the first time since they got there. Noticing the familiar signs and quotes in the room that when she set her eyes on them, reminded her of the day she met Emily. A small smile growing across her lips. “ _Wow, I didn’t even realise. In a way, it’s changed over the almost 7 years since we met, but if you really look, it hasn’t changed that much._ ” Beca simply commented turning her attention back round to her girlfriend. Placing her hands over the taller woman’s hands rested on the table. Milly still sat eating the cake. She’d seemed to have taken it completel to eat it all. “ _Hey, munchkin. Save some for us._ ” The mother gasped in her child voice.

At the sound of her mama’s voice, Milly’s head shot up. Looking at Beca with her face covered in chocolate from the cake. Grinning cheekily at her moms and letting out a giggle from between her lips. “ _Me wike it._ ” The little girl simply shrugged. Turning her attention back to the cake and eating some more.

“ _Hmm. You’re gonna make yourself sick, baby. I think that’s enough now._ ” Emily spoke out, moving one of her hands away from under Beca’s to move the plate away from their daughter. Receiving a pout and a cute little frown from the three-year-old. “ _Don’t give me that look._ ” The younger woman chuckled. Reaching into her bag with the same one hand to get the wet wipes out. Pulling one out I order to clean Milly’s face. Much to her daughter’s annoyance. Beca simply just watched the interaction happening.

“ _Mommy!_ ” Milly grumbled as Emily wiped her face. Squirming around in hope the woman would stop and let go of her face. “S _top, mommy._ ” The little girl huffed out. She sounded and looked so much like Beca when she got annoyed and frustrated. Emily simply smiled. Letting out a small giggle at the three-year-old.

The mother hummed and put the dirty wet wipe in her empty coffee cup. Letting go of the hold she had on Milly’s face and moved her hand to Beca’s again, smiling softly as she felt the older woman rubbing the pad of her thumb against the backs of her hands. “ _There we go. All clean._ ” Emily smiled happily. Eyes fixated on their daughter as she played with the hem of her t-shirt. “ _Right, shall we head home now and have a little movie night?_ ” The younger woman questioned the sad looking little girl. Knowing this would for sure cheer the three-year-old up.

Milly’s head shot up, looking at Emily with wide eyes. Nodding her head enthusiastically. She was always excited when the family sat down for a movie day or night. She loved snuggling up with her moms on the sofa and watching her favourite films. Usually, they were always Disney ones or animated at least. Much to Beca’s dismay. But the look on her girls faces as their eyes fixated on the tv screen made it much more bearable. The small woman would do anything for Emily and Milly. “ _Yes, pwease._ ” The little girl nodded, clapping her hands together and practically squealing. Wiggling around on the seat.

“ _Let’s get going then._ ” Beca spoke up and smiled. Bringing the younger woman’s hands up to her mouth and placing a kiss on the backs before getting up from her seat at the table. Waiting for the girls to join her. Grabbing the empty cups and plate from the table and putting the plate on the barista’s cleaning trolley. Heading over to the door with her hands in her pockets. Turning to wait for her girlfriend and daughter to join.

Finally, the family headed home. It took them around 40 minutes to walk with having the little three-year-old with them.

Once home, they all got changed into their pyjamas ready to watch a film or two for the rest of the night. Of course, Milly insisted they must watch Frozen. And after a small tantrum when the pair tried to get her to watch something else, they gave in and let their daughter watch Frozen. She’d probably end up falling asleep either part way through or by the end anyway. So once they put the little girl to sleep, they might decide to watch something for themselves.

And they were right. About halfway through, Milly fell asleep. Sucking her thumb since she didn’t manage to ask for her pacifier. They hadn’t noticed their daughter fell asleep till the film came to the end.

“ _She’s so cute. I’ll go put her to bed._ ” Emily commented as she carefully lifted Milly up into her arms. Biting down on her lip as she tried not to wake the three-year-old. Luckily, she stayed asleep. Beca pressed a small kiss to her head mumbling ‘goodnight’ and the younger woman proceeded to her bedroom. Tucking the sleeping little girl into bed and giving her forehead a kiss. Joining her girlfriend back in the lounge once more. Plopping down on the sofa and snuggling into Beca.

Placing the remote down on the arm of the sofa, the small woman moved her head to look at Emily. Leaning forward a little to lock lips with her girlfriend. The pair sharing kisses for the rest of the night till they got tired instead of watching something else on the tv. Both preferring this way of spending their night now Milly was fast asleep.


End file.
